


古代王咕哒子的酒店车以及一系列后续

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo
Summary: 不是号主写的，是号主申请不上ao3账号也不愿意透露姓名的好朋友写的Alpha闪+Alpha拉xBeta咕哒子从最开始的酒店强暴，一直到后面怀孕半监禁，基本什么过激play都有了，请注意避雷四章合一章，超级超级长，攒了小半年的量 真的感恩





	古代王咕哒子的酒店车以及一系列后续

（一）

酒店的福利  
姑且写一下好了  
拉二咕哒+闪咕哒  
除了用到房间的设定其他都是我大脑充血想的  
alpha闪闪和拉二，beta咕哒子  
我就喜欢beta没有很多水，玩起来得劲

藤丸立香因为自己beta的身份和平平无奇的脸还有身材，在迦勒底里一直混得很平安。  
迦勒底是一所高级会所，老板达芬奇女士虽然拥有着和世界名画家一样的名字和那副著名的《蒙娜丽O》相似的脸，但是完全没有画中人那么安静祥和——可以说是一个麻烦，但是偏偏又让人无法生厌，反而会被她的性格和天才一样的想法所吸引。  
藤丸立香大学毕业之后投了几分简历都石沉大海，恰逢迦勒底要招一批吃苦耐劳，最好是不会因为发情期引起混乱的beta来做服务员，藤丸立香抱着不如试一试的想法投了简历，没想到居然接到叫她去面试的电话。  
面试的时候也是达芬奇亲自面试。立香当时还被达芬奇的成熟女性魅力给骗了——有时候立香会更多地将目光放在女性身上，反而对男性没有很多关注。她对此的解释是“反正是很难被标记和怀孕的beta，男女也没有关系吧，那当然是选择更加香香软软的女孩子啦！”  
春天到了，又是一个万物复苏的季节。不管是alpha还是omega，都处在一个只需要一点点信息素就可以发情的状态；就连立香的一个beta同事都有点受到影响。她说“最近三楼的包厢总是有两个很帅的alpha来玩，信息素浓得好像要打架，我一个beta进去都受不了了。”  
达芬奇还特意针对这样的状况对服务员们耳提面命：时刻注意客人的状态，该跑的时候就跑，坚决不能打扰客人，如果有男性alpha为了omega要动手的时候，更是要注意自己的安全，毕竟男性alpha动起手来是挺大阵仗的。  
我呸。立香心里想，两个男Alpha能有什么了不起的，也只会用信息素打打架了，男alpha的信息素更是冲得不行，哪里有丰满性感的alpha大姐姐好呢！

“立香，三楼包厢里那两个帅哥又来了！”beta同事双腿发颤，“啊啊啊真的好帅啊！我感觉我进去送酒的话肯定会端不住盘子啦！”  
立香接过点单，上面点的是两杯威士忌，估计是两个客人有什么要在包厢里谈，点上烈酒慢慢啜饮。她端上两杯威士忌，步伐坚定地朝包厢走去。  
敲门得到允许之后，立香一打开门，就是震耳欲聋的大笑二重奏和浓烈的信息素。立香对别人的信息素没有什么研究，也认不出是什么味道，只是觉得味道浓得让她有点不舒服，但是也不至于腿脚发抖。  
放下酒杯鞠个躬，立香正准备离开包厢，又被客人叫住。  
“等下啊，刚刚来点单的那个服务员呢？”  
立香转过身去，年前是一个金发的男人翘着腿，双手摊开在沙发背上，很是桀骜不驯；旁边褐色皮肤的外国男人正在拿桌上的糖吃，似乎没有注意到自己。  
虽然摸不着头脑为什么会这样问，立香还是找了个好听的借口：“她刚刚有点忙呢，请问客人您找她是有什么事吗？”  
金发男人拍了一下沙发，似乎有点不满，又上下打量了立香几下，不耐烦地说：“算了就你吧，勉强也算可以……太阳的别吃了！你，送我们回房间。”  
立香顺从地将客人的外套从门边的衣架上取下，两股浓厚的信息素一下扑面而来。立香毫无防备地吸了一口气，顿时感到头昏脑涨。推开门从空调房走到走廊上，身上开始发热。立香心里也没有想很多，怀疑自己是不是一下子不小心感冒前兆了。  
迦勒底的上层是供客人休息的房间，服务员跟着客人上去并不少见，路过了其他同事也只是点头致意。今天达芬奇也到了迦勒底里，似乎是和什么人谈生意，在见到一行三人的时候，达芬奇吸了吸鼻子，然后毫不客气地开口嘲笑。  
“哎呀，我说今天信息素怎么那么浓，奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什，今天又是来钓小姑娘的吗？”  
两个男人停下脚步，其中金发的男人很是不爽，但是碍于在达芬奇的地盘里，又不好发火，只能语气生硬地反驳：“达芬奇，我好像没有得罪过你吧。”旁边的外国男人也开口：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，上次余和你求婚的事情也不用一直记到现在吧？虽然只要你愿意，余的身边还是一直有空位的哦？”  
达芬奇脸上还是笑眯眯的样子，嘴里却不饶人：“吉尔伽美什，上次在阿尔托莉雅那里挨的教训忘了？”她转头看着还在为自己的二次求婚得意洋洋的外国男人，“奥兹曼迪亚斯，没记错的话，你也在另一个阿尔托莉雅那里吃过亏吧？也是，两个花花公子想要勾搭一对姐妹，没想到她们都是alpha，的确是永生难忘呢。”  
“立香，送完这两位客人回房赶紧下来，还有很多事要忙。”  
顿时两个男人都闭上了嘴。立香跟在后面抱着衣服眼观鼻鼻观心，实际上竖着耳朵在听，达芬奇的精彩爆料简直让她要忘记身体上的不适。嘴里变得又干又渴，前胸后背稍微出了一些汗，淡得几乎没有存在感的信息素随着汗水飘散在空气中，留下橘子的香味。  
立香将两位客人的外套挂在房间的衣架上，房间里还关着一只猫，见到陌生人也不怕，喵喵叫着蹭上立香的小腿。隔着丝袜被蹭一下，立香居然整个人起了鸡皮疙瘩，手一抖差点让外套落到地上。  
“哟，杂种，倒是能忍。”吉尔伽美什一手抓住立香的手腕。立香的皮肤被体温略高的手碰到居然感到有点发疼，她被吉尔伽美什抓住还被叫成杂种也没有生气，毕竟作为服务行业什么人都能见到，还是保持着礼貌请吉尔伽美什放开她，“先生，请放开我。”  
奥兹曼迪斯也从后面靠上来，在立香的后颈嗅嗅，冰冷的金属耳环碰到beta原本应该不甚敏感的腺体。吉尔伽美什晃晃还被自己抓在手里的手腕，将立香的注意力拉回自己身上。  
“到现在还没发现自己的信息素过浓啊，那我特意喷的beta诱发剂也是浪费了。”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地解开衬衫的纽扣，奥兹曼迪斯从后面捏上立香的臀部，“手感还算可以，余就将就一次吧。”  
立香被两边的信息素攻击得手脚发软，就算本来对于信息素不敏感，但是在两个alpha恶意散发过量信息素的情况下还是着了道，更两个alpha还在身上喷了beta诱发剂。她紧咬着下唇，可是自以为很用力的紧咬在alpha的手指抚弄上嘴角的时候一下子松懈了，嘴唇和牙齿被手指撑开，舌头被手指夹着玩弄。  
以前也不是没有听说过，腻味了omega的alpha会转移目标到beta身上，喷beta诱发剂提高beta对信息素的敏感度，但是万万没想到这种事情会发生在自己身上。  
被稍长的头发挡住的不明显的腺体被后面的奥兹曼迪亚斯揉弄的时候，立香一直忍着的眼泪流了下来，牙齿想要咬在嘴里拨弄舌头的手指，但只能轻轻地磨蹭了一下，反而近似调情。beta的腺体不明显也不敏感，但是刚才被揉弄的时候居然全身发麻，甚至两边乳头也一下子硬了，顶在柔软的内衣上被棉质摩擦得发痒。  
纽扣被吉尔伽美什一个一个解开。吉尔伽美什仔细盯着立香的表情，带着一种上位alpha特有的傲慢，似乎在看一个小动物挣扎一样。裙子背后的拉链也被奥兹曼迪亚斯拉开，裙子落在地上露出里面黑色的丝袜。立香本来就是刚步入社会不久的大学生，还带着一点懵懂，偏偏又学着成熟的同事穿着黑色的丝袜和内裤。吉尔伽美什嗤笑了一声，解开内衣前面的扣子，露出柔软的乳肉。  
“胸形不好看，啧。”吉尔伽美什将还在立香嘴里的手指抽出，直接就揉上挺立的乳头，“脸上泪流得那么凶，身体倒是一点都不客气嘛杂种，下面不会也跟着上面一起流水吧？”话音刚落，奥兹曼迪亚斯就隔着丝袜和内裤揉上了立香的阴蒂和穴肉，立香因为很紧张而且没有经验，下面还是很干，阴蒂和穴肉还是没有被开发过的样子，小小的被包在内裤里。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没忍住哈哈大笑，下面的手一直揉弄着，嘴里还嘲笑吉尔伽美什：“黄金的，你可太看得起自己了，喷了诱发剂这个beta还是一点反应都没有啊！”  
“！”吉尔伽美什狠狠地瞪了立香一眼，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说什么“杂种就是杂种”“从来没有人没反应”揉在立香乳房上的手指移到乳头上捏住拉起来，把乳肉都连带着拉起来。  
“痛！”立香想要往后缩，吉尔伽美什缺不肯松手，反而更往自己的方向扯，乳头一下就被扯得发红，立香只能挺起胸去迎合。一边乳头被拉扯，乳孔还被指甲抠弄，吉尔伽美什另一只手拉着立香的丝袜往下扯，扯掉了丝袜连内裤都不脱，直接拨开薄薄一层布料用手指去抚摸两瓣阴唇，甚至还想直接将手指伸进穴肉里。立香害怕得直往后缩，被奥兹曼迪亚斯抱了个满怀。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着怀里的beta，脸上露出了一点得意的神情，被吉尔伽美什看在眼里更是火大。两个人虽然算得上是朋友也是生意上的合作伙伴，但是更多时候是处在一种暗中较劲的状态。平时两个人都是不相上下，但是这次居然因为一个beta就打破了这种平衡。  
手指毫不留情地进入穴内，立香疼得膝盖一软就要往下跪，不知道是谁的手拖在下面，又趁机塞入了一根手指。两根手指在穴内抽插，屁股还有一根怼着。奥兹曼迪亚斯一根手指插在穴内，其余的手指还不安分地在阴蒂上打转，嘴上又装着好人要抱立香到床上。  
可是现在这种姿势怎么抱呢，吉尔伽美什不愿意松手，奥兹曼迪亚斯也不愿意。立香蹬着腿，反而让两个人的手指进入得更加深，里面太紧了，没有充分润滑就塞进两根手指，beta也不像omega说发情就发情，最后还是两个男人互瞪了几眼，同时抽出了手指，架着立香丢到床上。  
陷进柔软又冰凉的被子里让立香清醒了一点，马上又被奥兹曼迪亚斯抓着丝袜彻底扯下来，这下下半身只剩下势单力薄的内裤，还被吉尔伽美什拨到一边了，阴唇暴露在空气中，没有被手指翻开玩弄，很快又恢复了紧闭。  
立香手忙脚乱想将衣服整理好，下巴又被吉尔伽美什挑了起来。他坐到床头一边拉下裤链，一边摁着立香的头到自己下身。立香想要扭开头，吉尔伽美什扣在她后脑勺的手毫不留情地往下摁，立香的脸还是无可避免地碰到吉尔伽美什还被包裹在内裤里的性器。奥兹曼迪亚斯也在后面隔着内裤蹭立香的穴肉。  
吉尔伽美什的性器没有什么异味，信息素的味道很浓，立香隐约能闻出来是红酒的气味。她抵抗着不想张开嘴，还是被吉尔伽美什的手指撬开了嘴巴。还没完全勃起就很粗大的肉棒隔着内裤蹭到嘴边，吉尔伽美什嘴里还说着“现在不好好含等下你这杂种就惨了”强迫着立香给他口交，奥兹曼迪亚斯又在后面狠狠地顶了一下，吉尔伽美什趁机将肉棒塞进立香嘴里，手捏着两边脸颊防止立香咬下去，腰部就缓缓挺动起来。  
立香的嘴里塞得满满的，只能从鼻子哼出一点可怜兮兮的鼻音；奥兹曼迪亚斯一边蹭她还会用手指捏她的阴唇和阴蒂，渐渐地穴肉也开始收缩着分泌一点淫水。  
被信息素和渐渐腾升的快感诱导着去获得更多，立香开始不满足于隔着内裤吮吸或者摩擦，而是想要直接接触，鼻子里哼出的鼻音也带上了一点撒娇的意味，腰部也生疏地扭动着。两个男人对视了一眼，各自拉下了内裤。奥兹曼迪亚斯还多手拉起了立香被拨到一边的内裤又突然手，“啪”的一声，打到被玩弄得红肿的阴唇稍微外翻着露出了敏感的阴蒂的穴肉上，立香就这么夹着内裤喷出了一小股淫水，打湿了内裤。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯饶有兴致地打量着深了一块的布料，抓着立香的腰想要挺身而入，被吉尔伽美什一把扯开。他抬起眼皮看着吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什也冷冷地盯回去，“太阳的，你知道我的规则的。”“可是这次是余提供的beta诱发剂，初夜权也该有个限度。”  
立香身上突然没有人触碰抚摸，两个男人还在耳边你一句我一句互怼，还用信息素打架，可怜一个beta被两边的信息素熏到，穴肉收缩着又流出一股淫水，将屁股底下的床单都打湿了，微弱的橘子味信息素在两个alpha之间弥漫。  
两个男人再次闭上了嘴。吉尔伽美什眼疾手快一把抱住立香往自己双腿间一放，立香软绵绵地又往前倒下，奥兹曼迪亚斯迟了一步，只能啧一声让立香先给自己含一下。  
吉尔伽美什玩弄阴蒂和穴肉的手法还要更下流一点。两瓣肉唇和原来还能隐藏在阴唇中的阴蒂被捏着又拉又扯，还被拉开将吉尔伽美什的肉棒含住。龟头顶弄着肉缝，似乎随时会插进去。立香又怕又爽，扭着屁股欲拒还迎。手上还抓着奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒，嘴上不是很会伺候，只能含在嘴里用舌头一下一下地舔。  
肉棒被湿乎乎的肉缝吮吸着，整根都被beta的淫水浸湿了，特别是顶端的阴蒂，捏一下肉缝就会跟着收缩，将龟头含进去一点又马上吐出来。吉尔伽美什按捺着继续让穴肉适应，手上的动作因为不耐烦越发粗暴，幼嫩的阴蒂被送的得涨大了好几倍，翘了起来露出了下面的尿孔。  
吉尔伽美什一开始没有注意，只是用手指继续玩弄阴蒂和阴唇，在扫拨阴蒂的时候指尖还感受到意外柔嫩的触感，不自觉抠弄了一下。尿孔受到的刺激带来的不仅是疼痛，还有一股隐约的快感。龟头感受到肉缝特别激烈的反应，吉尔伽美什又摸了几下，立香被刺激得分不清疼痛还是快感，只能扭动着身体想要躲开。一直在立香嘴里的奥兹曼迪亚斯都没有享受到什么，不满地抓着立香两边的乳肉用力揉起来，乳尖在深色的手指之间涨大。立香被一前一后又顶又揉，整个人晃动着。

吉尔伽美什感到肉缝渐渐变得放松，还会随着顶弄收缩，而且自己的确也是忍不住了，调整了一下角度缓缓挺腰，龟头顶开肉缝一点一点深入。  
下身毫无防备地传来疼痛，立香的眼泪流到腮边，又被奥兹曼迪亚斯擦掉，另一只手还捏在立香脸上防止她不小心咬到，“你就不能先告诉她一声？”两个人也不是第一次同床竞技，吉尔伽美什脸上什么表情代表了他想做什么，奥兹曼迪亚斯一看就明白，但是身下这个beta毫无防备，差点咬到他，而且……眼泪都流出来了。  
“告诉这杂种只会让她更害怕。”吉尔伽美什被肉穴夹得很紧，如果硬是进去的话立香可能会受伤，也根本不敢抽出来，只能等立香先放松里面。他又急又躁，在穴内的一小段肉棒被柔软湿润的穴肉包裹吮吸着，但是大部分还在外面；他轻轻摆动腰部，试图用肉棒将穴肉搅松一点。奥兹曼迪亚斯一手拉扯着涨大的乳头，另一手拨开立香汗湿的头发，摸上腺体。  
两个alpha的信息素持续刺激下，立香的腺体也变得肿胀，脖子后面一片潮红，汗水蒸发带走了体温，又被奥兹曼迪亚斯温暖的手指抚摸。腺体上传来的温柔快感让立香又渐渐放松了警惕，肉穴在身体降低防备之后也跟着变得更加柔软，深处分泌出来的淫水从肉缝里流出来，浸湿了还在穴外的肉棒。原来非常明显的痛感也减弱了，麻痒的感觉占据上风，穴肉不自觉的一下一下收缩，跟着吉尔伽美什搅动的节奏扭动腰部。  
吉尔伽美什的耐心开拓和等待终于有了回报。他挺腰顶入到生殖腔外，被青涩的宫口拒之门外也没有生气。beta的生殖腔发育不完善，以后还有的是时间去开发，当然是用自己的精液。再青涩的beta，被alpha的精液灌溉一段时间，生殖腔也是可以操弄的，甚至还可以怀孕。  
立香被这一下顶得快要高潮，脸上又被生理性眼泪浸湿，从鼻子里发出的鼻音又分明染上了情欲和愉悦。奥兹曼迪亚斯不用挺腰，立香就已经会一下一下吞吐他的肉棒——被吉尔伽美什撞的。  
立香的腰已经软得挺不起来，连着整个上半身都趴在床上，乳头在带着精致绣花的被子上蹭得又红又疼，连乳晕都肿了一圈；两只手趴在奥兹曼迪亚斯精壮修长的腿上，撑不起自己，只是缓缓抚摸着手下光滑的深色皮肤，好像情人之间的调情。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯在外风流，也不是没有哪个女人在给他口交的时候这样细致地抚摸伺候他，但是偏偏这只不算白皙也不算保养得当的手入了他的眼。他抬起手抚摸着立香的后脑勺，又继续挺动腰部在立香嘴中抽插。  
立香的嘴巴被弄得又酸又麻，口水从嘴角流下来。穴肉还是欲求不满地收缩着，吉尔伽美什被夹得眼角都红了，狠狠打了立香的屁股一下。  
“就这么欲求不满？还真是小看你了啊，杂种。”说着伸手在穴外拨弄了一下，尝试着再插入一根手指。被肉棒近根部的地方撑开的穴口本来就因为抽插的动作稍稍外翻，里面敏感的穴肉都暴露了一点出来，又被手指戳弄着再塞回去。立香颤抖着身体达到了第一次高潮。  
龟头和手指感受到穴肉连续不断的抽搐也没有停下抽插的动作，吉尔伽美什还恶劣地往穴内再加入一根手指，上下张开着尝试再次扩张穴肉。立香吓得想要逃开，但是往前也只是更深地吞下奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒，还被吉尔伽美什抓着腰拽回去用力操干，屁股被男人的腹肌拍打得啪啪作响。吉尔伽美什看立香高潮了还敢跑开，下身毫不留情地又往前挺了一截，龟头紧紧顶着宫口。  
“你还没成结？”奥兹曼迪亚斯等得不耐烦，开口催促。吉尔伽美什不悦，感到自己的男性能力被小看了，腰部挺动得更加凶狠，立香又高潮了一次，穴内变得滑溜溜的。吉尔伽美什弯腰架着立香的肩膀让她靠到自己身上，“很久没玩过双龙了，要试试吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯看着立香被撑大的穴口，阴部稀疏的毛发已经被完全打湿，贴在皮肤上，阴唇被吉尔伽美什的肉棒顶开，含着还没进入穴内的肉棒。吉尔伽美什往穴内塞入两根手指揉弄着，又尝试加入了第三根。  
立香被一根肉棒再加三根手指刺激得口水和眼泪都不受控制了，穴肉不停地收缩，淫水从手指和肉棒之间流下来。奥兹曼迪亚斯握着自己沾满立香口水的肉棒比了一下，示意吉尔伽美什将手指抽出来，龟头贴到穴口，在手指抽出来穴肉还没收缩的时候，将龟头塞进去。  
立香痛得下身一紧，里面虽然没有流血，但是也绝对不舒服，之前被信息素麻痹了大半的头脑也清醒过来，疼得只剩下哼唧的力气。两个男人被夹得动弹不得，只能抱着立香再次调整姿势，三个人一起侧躺到床上。奥兹曼将立香一边的大腿圈到自己腰上，方便将穴口打得更开，手顺着立香的大腿摸到穴外揉弄着周围的肌肉和大腿根部，好让立香放松。吉尔伽美什尝试着再退出一点，手也不安分地摸上乳肉揉弄着，分散立香的注意力。  
穴口和胸部都被揉弄得又痒又热，穴内也习惯了两个龟头的存在，穴口崩得紧紧的，艰难地含着两根肉棒，两瓣阴唇被顶得敞开着，两根肉棒对于小小的阴唇来说太难照顾周全了，只能门户打开任由蹂躏。奥兹曼迪亚斯在立香脸上胡乱亲着，吉尔伽美什在后颈舔来舔去，慢慢聚焦到腺体所在的地方。他的犬齿露了出来，终于是抵不过橘子味信息素的诱惑，在腺体上咬了一口。  
对于beta来说，被标记的效果是短暂的，但是快感也是有的。信息素改变的瞬间快感侵袭全身，就连原来只能艰难含住两根肉棒的穴肉也能再次蠕动着吮吸起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯惊觉立香信息素气味的变化，正想发火，被立香缠上的手臂打断了。  
看吧，我标记了她。  
看吧，她抱着的是余。  
放松的穴肉容纳着两根alpha的肉棒，还是艰难，但是至少可以获得快感。立香紧紧抱住奥兹曼迪亚斯的脖子，前胸和后背都贴着男人健壮的胸膛，乳头在男人光滑的肌肤上磨蹭，脸和后颈还有肩膀都被啄吻，三个人的信息素交缠着。  
两根肉棒交错着顶入深处，穴口被磨得发疼，淫水被堵在穴内涨得小肚子酸痛，再加上阴蒂肿起来，尿孔被奥兹曼迪亚斯的毛发戳刺着想要失禁。  
立香被两个男人热切地揉捏着，全身跟着两个男人操弄的节奏摇晃着，连呻吟都是断断续续的，夹杂着啜泣。膀胱和尿孔的胀痛在全身的快感里淹没，两个男人快要成结的时候纷纷退出了肉穴，又将龟头顶开穴口，抵住肿胀的嫩肉射出一股一股的精液。穴肉被不同于淫水质感的粘液冲击，张开肉缝吞咽着精液，尿孔也随着高潮失禁。

在昏睡中似乎有人给自己清洗了身体，还吹干了头发，除了下身还是黏糊糊的，其他地方都很干爽。半夜还有人分两次在嘴边左右各亲了一下，红酒和莲花混杂木质香的信息素也很烦人。立香想翻个身换个姿势睡觉，下半身传来的酸痛让她哼唧了一声，马上就被抱着调整到舒适的姿势，她没有多想，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
第二天被晒醒的时候，立香一个激灵。她想自己肯定是迟到了，会被扣工资的。她想要一翻身从床上跳下来，被下半身的酸痛袭击，床边还有两个男人。  
昨晚的荒唐事一点一点浮现在她脑子里，不同于以往的信息素气味也让她方寸大乱。偏偏还躺在床上的已经上好发胶吉尔伽美什还双手抱胸一脸闲适地看着她。  
“哟，杂种，终于醒了，真能睡啊。”  
窗边的奥兹曼迪亚斯也披上了浴袍涂了发胶，里面还套了一件骚包的里衣，怀里还抱着猫。  
“是余的闪耀终于将你唤醒了吧。”  
床边还有早餐，吐司和新鲜草莓，吉尔伽美什递上一杯红茶。立香定定地看着托盘上的三个叉子。  
“怎么会有三个叉子？”  
“我一个，你一个，太阳的一个，难不成多一个拿去喂猫吗？杂种脑子里装的什么？”  
“你别太嘚瑟，达芬奇说你的事我都听见了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不愧是余的立香啊。”  
“太阳的你笑什么？你也有份！”  
“你们两个半斤八两！”  
“藤丸立香是吧，你昨晚可是被我标记了。”  
“标记一个beta有什么用！！”  
立香气鼓鼓地用叉子叉起一个草莓往嘴里塞，吉尔伽美什递过来的红茶也不接，心里打算着在标记消失之后就跑路。  
只是在标记消失之前，就马上又被奥兹曼迪亚斯逮去，就等着吉尔伽美什的标记消失就轮上自己标记了。

（二）

酒店的后续  
还是两个alpha x beta  
我早晚要搞到beta咕哒的子宫

立香下面还肿着的时候，就抖着腿去找上司要辞职。  
上司也是一个beta，还是对气味也很不敏感的beta。他嘀咕着"藤丸今天的气味怪怪的"还是拿着立香的辞呈去人事部盖章。  
其实立香身上的alpha信息素也散得差不多了，beta无法被永久标记的特性让她在前几天口出狂言“标记一个beta有什么了不起的”，当时站在一旁的奥兹曼迪亚斯“哈”地笑了一声。事后立香想起来背后直冒冷汗。  
有权有势，社会上层的alpha，标记几个omega的事并不少见，更何况只是一直标记一个被抓起来的beta，只要他们愿意。

立香顺利辞职，抱着在迦勒底的东西回家。开门的时候手感略有不同，但是她也没多想。没想到一推开家门，奥兹曼迪亚斯就在里面等着。  
立香砰的一声把门摔上，里面当即传来男人不满的嚷嚷。  
“喂立香！把门给余打开！”  
立香头也不回就想走。门从里面被推开，奥兹曼迪亚斯一手抓住立香的手，另一手捂住立香的嘴巴就把人往家里拖。立香此时无比盼望周围的邻居能够有人恰好路过，就算日本人比较冷漠，但是至少让奥兹曼迪亚斯能够缓一下。  
不幸的是，这个点除了游手好闲的人根本不会有人在家里，更别说离开家门外出。立香就这么硬生生被奥兹曼迪亚斯拉进门里。

被摔在沙发上的时候，立香就完全被奥兹曼迪亚斯压住。男人比她要健壮很多，紧实的肌肉隔着两层衣服透出热度，金色的眼睛紧盯着立香。立香身上被标记的信息素已经淡得几乎闻不到，奥兹曼迪亚斯满意地将头埋在立香脖子间深呼吸一口，张嘴在已经消肿的腺体上轻轻咬了几下。  
其实并不痛，奥兹曼迪亚斯也没有输入信息素，但是想到前几天被两个alpha侵犯的时候那股信息素，和现在奥兹曼迪亚斯身上的莲花木质香重叠，立香的下体就开始溢出一点湿意。她扭着腰想要从奥兹曼迪亚斯身下逃脱，但是因为自己之前贪图软沙发特意买的能让整个人陷进去的沙发，现在整个人被死死地压在沙发里，想要动都无处发力。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯闻到好友的信息素气味已经快要消散，想趁此机会先把立香给标记上，然后再带回家里独自享用一段时间。  
身下的beta还在试图挣脱，这个沙发实在是软得不像话。但是也正因为这个沙发，乱扭的beta已经蹭得他想要在这里先来一次。  
立香身上穿着一套衬衫和背带裙，奥兹曼迪亚斯头还埋在立香肩膀上，手已经撩起立香的裙子，另一手拉开裤链。手顺着大腿摸到内裤，还有点肿胀的阴唇被内裤勒得形状很明显，而且之前分泌的一点淫水已经浸湿了内裤，布料紧紧贴在阴唇上，又痒又难受。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一摸到内裤就有点嘚瑟。这个beta第一次的时候还没这么敏感，没想到和自己独处的时候不怎么反抗而且还很敏感，完全忘了自己刚刚还在心里抱怨这沙发太软不好使力。他用一根手指挑开内裤，两瓣阴唇一下暴露在空气之中，而且一边还因为内裤全部被拨到那边去，勒得鼓胀出来。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯挺身用肉棒摩擦着立香的阴唇。身体似乎还有对前几天被两个alpha夹攻的快感和信息素压制的记忆，再加上阴唇被勒得紧紧的同时，布料裹着粗壮的肉棒缓缓从会阴顶到阴蒂，阴唇被从下面顶开，磨过肉缝，布料被淫水一次又一次地打湿，然后摩擦过尿道口，最后将阴蒂顶起来。  
拉二的内裤被立香的淫水打湿了一点，抽插变得更加顺利。奥兹曼迪亚斯抽插的速度变快了起来，立香的淫水顺着会阴滑落到股缝，将裙子打湿了一小块。  
“这次倒是比上次更快进入状态了嘛。就这么想要余吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一边说着，伸手去解开立香胸前的纽扣。立香带着哭腔想要否认，一开口马上又被奥兹曼迪亚斯狠狠顶一下阴蒂。  
“呜啊！不…不要顶了……好痛！”前几天被又捏又掐的可怜阴蒂，这几天肿得不行，有时候还会从阴唇中冒出来，被内裤摩擦得又痛又痒。她伸手想要推开奥兹曼迪亚斯，又在奥兹曼迪亚斯在她胸口啄吻的时候转为揽向肩膀。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯当然发现了立香的转变。他在立香胸口留下几个吻痕，摸到立香背后单手将内衣扣子松开。  
“？” 感到胸前骤然一松，立香缩回手想捂住，奥兹曼迪亚斯抓着她的手往自己肩膀上一带，又凑到乳肉上继续吸咬。下半身的动作也没停，一下一下顶得肉缝里渗出的淫水越来越多，还发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。立香听得脸红，又很舒服，手上把奥兹曼迪亚斯的衣服抓得皱皱巴巴的。  
“余的衣服都被你抓皱了。就用这里来赔吧。”奥兹曼迪亚斯坐起来脱掉西装外套，解开衬衫的几颗纽扣，将立香抱起来双腿大开地跪坐在自己身上。  
之前快要高潮的感觉突然中断，立香双腿都在发抖，如果不是奥兹曼迪亚斯扶着她的腰她早就坐下去了。双腿间还对着奥兹曼迪亚斯被自己打湿的内裤，虽然裙子又落了下去挡住了两个人双腿之间的状况，但是感受到自己淫水还在往下滴的立香感到羞耻又有一种莫名的刺激。  
配合着奥兹曼迪亚斯的动作拉下背带，脱下衬衫和内衣，乳头暴露在空气中变得更加挺立。奥兹曼迪亚斯按着立香的腰往自己胯部靠近，头埋在立香的胸前，呆毛在立香的锁骨上滑动。立香痒得打了个冷战，阴唇触碰到湿漉漉的布料，被龟头顶开，柔软地含住。布料对于柔嫩的肉缝来说过于粗糙，奥兹曼迪亚斯还不管不顾地挺腰，立香呜咽着被顶得整个人一耸一耸，乳房也随着这个节奏晃动，轻轻拍打在奥兹曼迪亚斯脸上。  
随着情欲被挑起，立香两边的乳头也渐渐生出痒意。明明奥兹曼迪亚斯一侧头就能吮吸到，或者一伸手就能揉弄到，好舒缓一下磨人的痒。她想夹紧腿，但是只能夹紧奥兹曼迪亚斯的大腿，奥兹曼迪亚斯一张开双腿，她就只能跟着被打开，整个人的重心也跟着往下，肉缝被龟头顶开一点。布料被操进肉穴里，又湿又粗糙的布料磨得穴肉一下一下紧缩。  
隔着内裤也能感受到穴肉收缩，奥兹曼迪亚斯很想就这么进入得更深，但是这种骚包的三角内裤比较紧身，只能让他隔着内裤玩弄到这个程度。不舍地用肉棒操了几下，暂且先退出来。  
立香喘了一声，腰软得坐不住就要跟着退出的肉棒往下沉，穴肉再怎么紧紧咬住也是徒劳，反而被肉棒带得外翻了一点。  
“别、别抽出去……呜呜里面要翻出去了……”立香抖着手往裙子下探，想要摸摸自己的穴肉是不是真的外翻，奥兹曼迪亚斯被立香逗笑，抓着立香的手握着已经从内裤的束缚中解放的肉棒。  
“翻出来了就用余的肉棒再塞回去吧。”奥兹曼迪亚斯金色的眼睛盯着立香和自己同样颜色的眼睛，那双同为金色的眼睛已经变得雾蒙蒙，鲜艳的发丝被汗水和泪水粘在脸上，被咬得泛红的嘴唇张开发出呻吟。只是一个普通的beta，也不是特别会叫，经验不多，玩弄几下就高潮，但是奥兹曼迪亚斯偏偏就是有那种耐心想要慢慢调教她。  
他握着立香的手，让立香双手握着自己的肉棒一寸一寸地送入穴内。立香试过想要松手，但是在力量的差距面前，还是只能乖乖地感受着肉棒在自己的肉穴里开拓。  
上次两个alpha同时进入对于一个beta来说果然还是过于勉强，就算最后两个人也没有完全进入，但是里面的穴肉还是肿了。这次只有一根肉棒也还是有点艰难。奥兹曼迪亚斯一边摸着立香的后背安抚一边进入，也才进入了一大半。  
穴肉里肿痛得厉害，但是最深处又痒得难受，两种截然不同的感受融合在一起，反而刺激出更多淫水。奥兹曼迪亚斯还是狠下心一挺腰，原来安抚地摸着立香后背的手也滑到屁股上往下按。  
肉棒一下顶到深处，上次碰到的生殖腔外。经过一次alpha精液的开发，这里还是很生涩，无法体会太多快感。被顶到的一下立香的痛感还是比快感多，却还是短促地尖叫一声高潮了。  
淫水被肉棒堵在穴内，随着奥兹曼迪亚斯的抽插被带出来一些，但是更多的还是留在里面随着肉棒被搅动。男人卵蛋和浓密体毛又给会阴和暴露在外的阴唇和阴蒂更多刺激，下身被搅得一塌糊涂。  
两边的乳头还是很痒，奥兹曼迪亚斯不知道有意还是无意地忽视。立香终于是忍不住摸上乳头。和以往洗澡的时候摸到的意味不一样，手指碰到乳头的时候，乳头硬得更加厉害，甚至连乳晕都鼓胀起来。她生涩地揉捏着，快感不如前几天被两个alpha揉的时候舒服，但是聊胜于无。

奥兹曼迪亚斯看着立香生疏的动作，连抠弄自己的乳孔都不会，只会一下一下地捏着乳头拉扯，乳肉也随着拉扯的动作被拉起来再放下。和以往的床伴放浪又诱人的风情根本无法相比，但又有什么不是信息素的东西在吸引他。立香颈间的红酒味信息素近乎没有，奥兹曼迪亚斯别过她的脸，扭头够到腺体，露出犬齿。  
被alpha标记的同时立香捏着自己的乳头哭着达到一个高潮，下半身顿时就湿淋淋的。奥兹曼迪亚斯闻到红酒味被自己的信息素替代，心满意足得好像抓到满意猎物的黑豹，嘴唇在立香脖子上蹭，下半身却一点不客气，在正在高潮痉挛的肉穴里猛烈抽插。  
呻吟和哭泣还不够立香宣泄出被标记、高潮和被抽插的三重高潮的快感，她揉捏得自己的乳头都发红发痛，松手之后也还是硬挺着。

奥兹曼迪亚斯正准备换个姿势方便他成结，大门毫无征兆地被敲响，同时还传来自己好友狂妄至极的声音。  
“喂！杂种！开门！！”  
吉尔伽美什敲了几下也没人应门，但是早上去迦勒底要人的时候已经被告知立香辞职，眼线也说立香回家之后没再出来。他想着标记快失效了要来补上，现在却被拒之门外。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不耐烦地哼了一声，下半身还是继续挺动。立香捏着乳头哼哼唧唧，门外的吉尔伽美什听到了，更加生气，掏出趁立香不在家的时候让下属去配的钥匙就开了门。  
他一进门就看到好友正在立香身上，立香的表情迷蒙，就算下半身被裙子挡住也知道发生了什么——再加上立香身上的信息素气味也改变了！  
吉尔伽美什关上门，目光不善：“太阳的，你标记了我的beta。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！这怎么能算你的beta。”奥兹曼迪亚斯抱紧立香，“现在是余标记了她。”  
两个alpha斗嘴之余，吉尔伽美什走近了立香，才发现立香在揉自己的胸部。他下身当即有了反应。  
“喂，太阳的，换个姿势。”  
两个人一起玩过，又是商业上的合作伙伴，奥兹曼迪亚斯也不会为了一个标记几天就失效的beta和吉尔伽美什闹翻，就算这个beta有点特别。他不顾穴肉缠搅抽出自己的肉棒，将立香调整成双腿对外大开的姿势；肉棒从会阴蹭着往上，轻易地顶开了还没完全闭合的肉缝。  
吉尔伽美什已经掏出了肉棒，强迫着立香用手握着口交。立香下半身被塞得满满的，刚才短暂的抽出让肉穴里的淫水得以流出来，全部流到了自己和奥兹曼迪亚斯的大腿上；乳头还是很渴望得到抚慰，但是现在两只手也失去了自由，她难耐地扭着腰，想要让瘙痒的乳头能在吉尔伽美什的西装裤上摩擦。  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声捏上立香的乳头用力揉了几下，感到舔弄着自己肉棒的舌头都僵硬了，变本加厉地拉扯着乳头晃动整个乳房。小小一点乳头被虐待得红肿，却又能缓解瘙痒。嘴里的肉棒也变得越来越粗。立香艰难地舔着，嘴唇外还有一截没有吞下去的肉棒只能用手来撸动。  
相对之下奥兹曼迪亚斯就要舒服得多，虽然肉棒也没能完全塞进穴内，但是至少是在柔软的穴肉包裹中，还有淫水来润滑，也不会被牙齿不小心蹭到。龟头在青涩的生殖腔口打转，其中的不怀好意让立香背脊发麻。  
前后两个男人都挺着腰操弄她。一开始还是差不多的节奏，但是奥兹曼迪亚斯快要成结的时候突然加快了抽插的速度，立香嘴里还塞着吉尔伽美什的肉棒，被向前一撞，快要将整根肉棒含进嘴里。  
龟头被喉咙夹了几下又被匆匆吐出，立香差点被呛到，喉咙被侵犯的感觉也非常不适。吉尔伽美什狠狠挺了几下腰都没能得逞，立香往后躲反而便宜了奥兹曼迪亚斯。他瞪了立香几眼，嘴里还说了几句“杂种居然还敢躲开”“看我以后怎么开发你”一类的话。

奥兹曼迪亚斯成结的时候，吉尔伽美什已经将肉棒抽出来在立香的脸上蹭来蹭去。奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着立香的肩膀往下压，龟头顶在生殖腔口射精，肉棒上的结将穴肉又撑开了一点。立香蹬着腿挺起上半身，又被按着狠狠往下压。她感觉身体里那个并不成熟的生殖腔简直要被操进去，陌生的感觉让她忍不住又哭出来。  
吉尔伽美什也快要成结了。他看着立香挺起胸想要逃离又被奥兹曼迪亚斯压下去，乳肉被带得上下摇晃，特别是两个乳头被玩弄得变大，乳晕都鼓起来。龟头抵上其中一个乳头顶弄，将精液蹭在乳头上。  
立香的乳头被龟头顶得陷进柔软的乳肉里，又被龟头上下拨弄。第一次被这样下流地玩弄胸部，乳头上的粘腻感加上被内射的感觉，她抖着腿再次达到了高潮，淫水和奥兹曼迪亚斯的精液将小腹撑得微微鼓起来。  
吉尔伽美什成结之后将龟头塞进了立香嘴里，强迫着立香吞下一股一股的精液。这下不止是小腹，连肚子都被alpha的精液撑得鼓起来——alpha的长时间射精几乎要填满立香的肉穴和胃。  
她就这样带着满满的精液陷入昏睡中，全然不知两个alpha还打着她生殖腔的主意。

（三）

2那个酒店的第二个后续  
我发4我要搞到beta咕哒的子宫  
（有完没完）

被诡异又细密的快感持续攻击着beta本来没什么感觉的生殖腔，立香从昏睡中醒来。  
继上次酒店里被两个alpha玩弄后，立香的家也被两个alpha闯入，还在那里来了一发。再醒过来之后，就已经到了他们平时用于玩乐的房子里。  
立香手上还有细长的链子连到床头，因为长度足够所以立香可以行动自如；脚踝也有链子连到床尾。  
所以我这是被囚禁了？立香躺在床上，下体还是有东西在肉穴里微微震动。她一开始以为是错觉，没想到那东西的头部对着子宫口不屈不挠地进行骚扰。本来没有什么感觉的子宫口也有点发痒发肿。她坐起来张开腿想要看个究竟。  
吉尔伽美什正好打开门进来，手里还拿着点什么东西，见到立香坐在床上姿势不雅，脸上显出一点笑意，但是想到面前这个beta自己还没来得及二次标记，就被太阳的给抢先了，大笑声到嘴边又变成了冷笑。  
立香正颤颤巍巍想掰开两瓣还没消肿又变得更肿的肉唇，听到吉尔伽美什的冷笑马上又并起腿，可是晚了。吉尔伽美什大步走向立香，手里的东西往床上一甩，和链子撞出叮叮当当的响声。  
“杂种，想趁着我不在的时候做什么？”走近了更加闻到立香身上那股木质混着莲花的信息素，心中更是不愉快。  
立香抬头看到吉尔伽美什脸色不好，心里更加委屈。她大概也知道这种不把beta和omega放在眼里的alpha心里在想什么，以前还在迦勒底工作的时候，并不是没有见过那种为了一个beta或者omega就大打出手的，但是追根究底，这些alpha也只是不想丢面子，本质还是为了显摆自己。  
吉尔伽美什也是一样的，他只是觉得自己先标记的beta居然被好友在标记快要消失的时候抢先了觉得丢了面子吧。  
吉尔伽美什看着眼前这个beta连呆毛都垂下去，苦着脸似乎马上就要哭出来的样子，心里有点说不出的感觉。他伸手想要捏捏这个可怜的小beta的脸，但是手指到了立香的脸颊上，就变成了掐一下。

奥兹曼迪亚斯进来就看到立香脸上红了一块，吉尔伽美什大爷似的躺在床上另一边，两个人中间还散落着吉尔伽美什之前拿进来的乳夹和链子。奥兹曼迪亚斯手里还拿着一个装着药片的碟子和一杯水，他将碟子递给立香。  
“这是什么？”立香生怕面前的alpha要自己吃什么奇怪的药，奥兹曼迪亚斯说只是beta适用的避孕药，立香想着短短一周内被两个alpha睡了两次，频率的确高得有点危险。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯盯着乖乖接过药片喝水吞下的立香，抬眼对上好友红色的眼睛，两个alpha露出奇怪的笑容。  
“说起来，刚刚我进来的时候，这个杂种不知道掰开自己的腿想干什么呢。”  
“那、那是因为！”立香听到吉尔伽美什恶意满满的话，忍不住夹起腿，肉穴里隐隐约约的快感突然变得明显，她感觉到双腿间明显有滑腻的液体流出。上周她还可以说不知道那是什么，但是经过这几天，她很清楚那些曾经沾湿床单、浸润着alpha的肉棒的液体是什么东西。  
立香结结巴巴的表现明显取悦了吉尔伽美什，但是坏心眼的他并不打算就这样放过立香。伸手拿起散落在床上的夹子，他捏着夹子尾，连带着夹子尾端的链子一起提起来。“结结巴巴的，你要是把话说完整，我就不把这个用在你身上了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯饶有兴致地从立香背后靠上前来，立香整个人窝在他胸前，alpha略高的体温和宽厚的胸膛却没有给她带来一丝一毫的安全感。酸痛的双腿被奥兹曼迪亚斯朝着吉尔伽美什打开，想掩藏起来的淫水在双腿之间被灯光照得发亮。  
立香或多或少知道吉尔伽美什拿在手上的是什么，只是从来没想过会用在自己身上。她一紧张下身的异物感更加明显，没忍住哼唧一声。  
吉尔伽美什本来就没打算放过立香，下身的按摩棒也是他塞的，还特意用细长的款式来开发生殖腔口，更何况只是夹几个夹子。他眉毛一挑，笑容在立香看来特别渗人，抓着立香的腿就要分开。  
立香吓得蹬着床单想后退，反而把自己蹬到奥兹曼迪亚斯怀里。奥兹曼迪亚斯很是满意，将beta抱了个满怀，埋头在立香肩窝深呼吸一口混着自己信息素的橘子味，但是手上也毫不客气地抓紧了立香的手，不让立香挣扎——毕竟开发生殖腔的按摩棒还是他带来的，虽然让秘书去找细长款式的按摩棒时，一向对自己各种行为都崇拜有加的下属都不禁露出不解的神情。  
肿起的阴唇将已经稍微消肿的阴蒂护在里面，吉尔伽美什翻开阴唇捏起阴蒂搓揉了几下，立香乱扭腰部也不松手，反而将小小的肉粒扯得再次肿大起来。吉尔伽美什捏着夹子尾部靠近阴蒂的时候，立香从喉咙里发出可怜的呜咽，却也于事无补，背后还有一个alpha在虎视眈眈，高挺的鼻子若有若无地触碰着肩膀，仿佛随时会在后颈的腺体再补一口标记。  
吉尔伽美什看着手指尖捏着的阴蒂肿大到夹子能稳稳夹住的地步，马上就将夹子夹上。为了夹得牢固一点，还特意往外扯了一点好夹得更靠近阴蒂的根部。肉粒被冰冷的金属碾压着拉长，疼痛的感觉反而刺激得肉穴中溢出更多淫水。夹子尾部还连接着一根链子，到链子中部一分为二，两头还盒子连着两个更大的金属夹子，上面还有小小的铃铛。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯低沉的笑声随着气流打在立香耳朵上，她忍不住打了个冷战。奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手捏在她的乳尖上拉扯，立香余光看到褐色的皮肤揉捏着自己的乳肉，视觉刺激特别大，乳头被揉了几下就硬挺了起来。  
“真是个淫荡的杂种。”吉尔伽美什看着被好友撩拨几下就有反应的立香，心中不满，伸手揪了一下链子，将阴蒂扯了起来。  
敏感又柔嫩的部位遭到这样的蹂躏，之前一直忍着不掉泪的立香还是流下了一点生理性泪水。阴蒂被夹着往上揪，尿道口没了遮拦就这样暴露出来，上次被吉尔伽美什玩弄尿道口的诡异感觉又浮现。吉尔伽美什也还记得这个异常柔嫩的地方，用手指抠弄了一下。  
“唔咕……”立香难受地挺腰，脚趾都要蜷缩起来。平常只用来排泄的地方被恶意玩弄的疼痛和惊吓感仿佛电流一样窜过全身，被奥兹曼迪亚斯揉捏的乳头挺立得更加厉害，连乳晕都鼓起来。在肉穴内存在感不明显的按摩棒也因为这一下捅到了子宫口，细细的头部被宫口的缝隙咬住，随着立香身体的扭动就要往里钻。  
从宫口传来的鲜明感觉让立香一下子僵住，想要用手摸摸里面到底是什么。吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，原来在尿道口的手往下移动，中指和无名指撑开阴唇，稍微沾了一点液体就伸进肉穴中，抵着按摩棒的底部更往里面顶去。  
宫口青涩又紧密，就算是被细长的按摩棒顶开，也只能是说痛感没有那么明显。奥兹曼迪亚斯看着立香后颈都出了冷汗，对于吉尔伽美什的急迫就不是很满意。  
“黄金的，慢点。”  
“慢点？你挑按摩棒的时候怎么不这么说？”  
“立香吓得冷汗都出来了。”  
“哈，别以为你标记了这杂种就有立场在这里心疼了，下次不会让给你的。”  
吉尔伽美什嘴上这么说着，还是将手指抽出来，从口袋拿出一个小巧的遥控器，啪嗒一声将开关往上推。  
宫口被强行开发的感觉让立香声音都变了调，尖细的叫声混着哭腔，反而让两个alpha手上的动作更加粗暴。奥兹曼迪亚斯一手拉扯着一边的乳头，另一手将尾部连着细链的夹子夹到乳头根部。  
“疼！”一边乳头和阴蒂被夹子夹住，还有链子拉扯着。链子的长度明显是不足的，将阴蒂带得往上，乳头也被夹子夹着往下扯，立香不得不弓着腰部好迁就链子的长度；另一边乳头因为害怕和疼痛颤颤巍巍，奥兹曼迪亚斯用剩下的一个夹子在乳头周围游弋，就是不马上夹上去，给一个痛快。吉尔伽美什看着立香弓起腰也不愿意放过可怜的阴蒂和乳头，用手轻轻扯着链子，另一手还在遥控器上调整着按摩棒的强度。  
三点上被虐待的痛感和快感，还有不知道何时降临到剩下的一个乳头上的虐待，让立香身体一直紧绷着。宫口紧紧咬着按摩棒的头部，反而加深了刺激。奥兹曼迪亚斯还张嘴啃咬立香的耳廓，吉尔伽美什的手指又撑开了阴唇伸到肉穴里试图将按摩棒更加往内推。  
从宫口传来的刺激分散了一点立香集中在乳头的注意力，她紧绷着小腹，一边小腿还想蹬，被吉尔伽美什眼疾手快抓住。奥兹曼迪亚斯揉捏一下剩下的乳头，动作轻柔，金属夹子却毫不留情地夹上。

两边乳头和阴蒂被夹住拉扯，宫口的震动，还有吉尔伽美什在小腿上的摩挲，耳廓上的啃咬，将立香推向高潮。双腿还颤抖着，就被吉尔伽美什抓着往上一推，往屁股下塞了一个枕头。喷出了难堪  
液体的阴部暴露在灯光之下，立香又想把腿夹起来。吉尔伽美什挤进立香的双腿之间，揉上小腹隔着一层肚皮挤压着子宫；另一手的手指夹着按摩棒尾部往深处推，同时上下左右晃动，试图用按摩棒将宫口更加开拓。  
还在高潮中的肉穴痉挛着夹紧在穴内的任何东西，吉尔伽美什的手指被绞住，一抽动就发出水声。他有点不耐烦地松开按摩棒，用手指撑开一小部分肉缝，塞进第三根手指。立香的阴部被手指挤得鼓起来，吉尔伽美什还用拇指按在尿道口上时不时搓揉几下，惹得立香无法控制地发抖。夹在乳头上的铃铛还随着摇晃发出细小的响声，不明显，但是每一下似乎都在提醒立香，她的身体因为alpha的触碰而发抖。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯将立香头部按在自己的大腿根，立香只要稍微动一下，就能隔着裤子用脸蹭到被压制在裤子中的肉棒。昨天才标记自己的信息素隔着薄薄的布料又飘进鼻子里，将立香的脑子搅成一团浆糊，反应在身体上就是渐渐放松。  
Alpha粗大的肉棒在布料里跳动，立香晕乎乎的主动用脸去磨蹭，那里有让她感到兴奋和安心的气息。在信息素的安抚下她的宫口也放松了很多，吉尔伽美什推动着按摩棒，突然感到按摩棒被吞入了一截。  
面前就是beta扭动着身体的放浪姿态，铃铛和女孩的呻吟，空气中的橘子味儿，还有手指上传来的被柔嫩穴肉吮吸的感觉，让吉尔伽美什无端嫉妒起埋在穴肉深处的按摩棒。  
立香下身咬得紧实的按摩棒突然被抽出，宫口还微张着没反应过来要收缩，马上就被吉尔伽美什的肉棒填满。龟头被宫口紧紧咬住，柱身也几乎全部塞进肉穴里，只要他往前挺腰破开宫颈，干到子宫里面，整个肉棒就都可以享受到肉穴的热情服务。  
立香又痛又爽，胸前出了一片汗水，仰着头喘气，反而吸入了更多霸道的信息素。奥兹曼迪亚斯拉开拉链，还没拉下内裤，立香就张嘴用舌头舔上了肉棒，唾液濡湿布料紧紧包裹在肉棒上，立香哼唧着想要吃到更多，被奥兹曼迪亚斯夹住舌头逗弄。  
吉尔伽美什强硬地挺腰将肉棒全部插入，龟头通过敏感的宫口又被紧紧咬住，甚至还能再吞进一点柱身。二次破身的疼痛感让立香的脸被泪水浸湿，口腔里玩弄舌头的手指还是毫不客气，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出，和眼泪一起让立香整张脸变得狼狈不堪。  
肉棒上传来的快感正如吉尔伽美什所想的，肉穴热情地吮吸，宫口收缩着似乎想要榨干精液，等他成结的时候，正好可以将肉棒卡在子宫里尽情射精，紧窄的宫口被成结的肉棒强行开拓肯定会缩得更紧。他两手抓着立香小腿往自己肩膀上放，抱着立香的屁股就开始抽插。  
立香嘴里还有奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指，没法合上遮挡那些放浪的呻吟，舌头被手指一扯，呻吟声就变了个调。奥兹曼迪亚斯玩够了舌头，才终于解开皮带。  
和吉尔伽美什粗直的肉棒不一样，奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒粗且上翘，颜色又深。之前两次立香都没有机会这么仔细地看到，被男人狰狞的肉棒吓到，红着眼圈被肉棒撬开嘴。  
这一切又好像那天晚上，在迦勒底被两个alpha玩弄的时候。当天的快感和现在重叠，立香交叠在吉尔伽美什背后的小腿紧绷着，似乎这样就能缓解过多的快感。  
吉尔伽美什被立香的小腿带得往前倾，肉棒被夹得更紧，虽然经验丰富，但是身下的beta居然想这样来榨干他。自以为是的想法让吉尔伽美什狠狠地拍了一下立香的屁股，手顺着会阴往上，按在阴唇上往两边掰，嘴里还警告着。  
“杂种，可别想着用什么小聪明，给我放松点。”回应他的只有立香从鼻子里哼出的一声神志不清的呻吟。  
掰开的阴唇无法再保护里面的嫩肉，吉尔伽美什一撞，嫩肉就被浓密的体毛甚至卵蛋侵犯，兴奋得分泌出更多淫水来滋润。吉尔伽美什下半身也被搞得黏糊糊的，手指也掰不住滑溜溜的阴唇，一气之下就一边抽插一边按到嫩肉上掰开肉穴。  
嘴巴随着下半身被操干的节奏吞吐着奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒，唾液和前液混在一起被吞咽或者从嘴角流下来，已经够狼狈了；穴肉还被过分地对待。尖叫被肉棒堵在喉咙里，弓起腰迎来了高潮，乳头和阴蒂被链子往相反方向拉扯的疼痛反而延长了高潮的时间。立香几乎要觉得三个原来根本不起眼的肉粒要被拉长到过分的地步。

立香失神了好一段时间。清醒过来的时候，整个人还是在随着两个alpha抽插的节奏摇晃。下半身的水声比之前更加明显，被吉尔伽美什的肉棒搅弄得一塌糊涂；高潮之后的不应期让被肉棒肆虐的肉穴得到了稍微喘息的机会，但是快感还是源源不断地流遍全身。奥兹曼迪亚斯正在用手指抚摸立香紧绷的嘴角，唾液将男人深色的手指浸得发亮。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯稍微有点焦躁，身下的beta明明是被自己标记了，但是青涩的子宫又被好友抢先进入。两个人平时玩得很凶，他也多清楚吉尔伽美什的持久度，以前还会用这个来互相调笑，但是这次心里除了不爽还是不爽。发现立香回神之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯心中无处发泄的郁闷都发泄在立香嘴里，立香被肉棒堵得难受，想用手推开奥兹曼迪亚斯，软绵绵地按在他的腹肌上，又被抓住揉捏。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手能完全包住立香的手，随着抽插的节奏的揉捏也带上了几分色情的意味。  
吉尔伽美什看着那边两个人的互动心里不快，而且也快成结了。他本来想将结也卡在子宫里，但是beta第一次被开发的子宫也娇嫩得很，要是第一次就坏了以后就没法让这个beta怀孕了。  
虽然心里这么想着，但腰部还是往前顶，想把肉棒更多地塞进立香的子宫。立香又痛又爽，嘴里还堵着东西，留着眼泪发出呜咽声；吉尔伽美什一只手还抓着立香一边的大腿，另一手掰开立香的阴唇，让嫩肉和尿孔更多地露出来，肉棒上的结撑开，卡在子宫口，防止身下的beta逃走。  
本来应该只有omega能承受的结，也被强迫着接受，偏偏身体里还涌出无法忽视的快感。吉尔伽美什边射精边轻轻抽插，大量精液将子宫撑开，被结死死地堵在子宫里。

子宫内的结渐渐消失，吉尔伽美什将肉棒抽出，子宫口随着肉棒离开的动作收缩，将精液都含在里面。奥兹曼迪亚斯也将肉棒从立香嘴里抽出来，示意吉尔伽美什给立香换个姿势。已经满足的吉尔伽美什靠在床头，将立香抱到怀里面朝着奥兹曼迪亚斯。在这大幅度动作的过程中，立香身上的夹子和链子一直都没有松开，将她敏感的三点扯得快要麻木。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯抓起立香的小腿圈在自己腰后，肉棒将阴唇再次顶开，似乎是为了折磨一样缓缓破开穴肉。立香被这磨人的速度刺激得小腿紧紧圈住奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。吉尔伽美什凑在立香的颈窝，嘴唇和金属耳环时轻时重地触碰着敏感的皮肤，连着呼吸的气流喷在脖子上。双重的折磨让立香神经崩得很紧，生怕奥兹曼迪亚斯突如其来的深入，或者吉尔伽美什突然咬一口。  
吉尔伽美什能感到怀里的beta很僵硬。他张开嘴在立香的脖子上轻轻咬了一口，果然怀里的人开始微微发抖。他觉得立香的反应取悦到他，于是更加变本加厉地欺负立香，将立香的脖子、肩膀都啃出吻痕。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒抵在子宫口外面，立香吓得绷紧了下半身。肉棒一下被湿软的嫩肉裹住，这个身经百战的alpha差点克制不住直接捅进去。他抬手勾住链子扯，立香的乳头和阴蒂被夹着拉长。疼痛让立香更加绷紧了身体，颤抖着就要高潮。肉穴的急剧收缩夹得奥兹曼迪亚斯都出了汗，他本意是要惩罚立香，没想到却报应到自己身上。  
高潮过后的立香瘫在吉尔伽美什怀里喘息，但是奥兹曼迪亚斯还没获得满足，不可能轻易放过她。子宫口再度被肉棒顶开，里面的精液想趁机流出来，又马上被另一个alpha的肉棒堵住。  
“唔！不要......不要再顶进去了！”立香一只手无力地按在小腹上，隔着肚皮也能感受到子宫的胀满。奥兹曼迪亚斯的企图很明显，要和吉尔伽美什一样射在她的子宫里面。  
“会被撑破的......”立香话里已经带上了恐惧和哭腔，背后的吉尔伽美什咬着她的耳朵，手覆在立香的手上揉着小腹。  
“就这么点精液都吃不下去？还是比较想用上面的嘴巴吃？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，余准许了，不过这次还是先用下面的吧。”  
“现在都受不了以后怀孕了的话要怎么取悦我？”

吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯一边玩弄立香的身体，一边说着要立香怀孕的话题。立香的子宫里还有吉尔伽美什的精液，被奥兹曼迪亚斯一操弄，精液随着肉棒的动作从子宫里溢出来，流过宫口，将穴肉也染上了吉尔伽美什的味道。  
大腿和会阴被奥兹曼迪亚斯的小腹撞得啪啪作响，因为精液和淫水流出，这响声中还混杂了淫秽的水声。立香混着哭腔的呻吟完全无法阻止两个男人，反而让施加在她身上的玩弄更加过分下流。  
两边乳头的夹子被取下来，立香稍微松了一口气，马上又被奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着屁股托起来，吉尔伽美什顺势挺起下半身将肉棒顶到立香的臀缝摩擦。两个夹子落到了床上，这下三个夹子的重量都落到了阴蒂上。她后仰着靠在吉尔伽美什的肩膀上，口水顺着嘴角留到吉尔伽美什肩膀上也没有被嫌弃，只是臀缝被肉棒完全顶开了，肉棒摩擦的时候偶尔会顶到后穴。乳头就算得到了解放也完全没有软下去的意思，挺立着随着抽插的节奏摇晃。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯比起吉尔伽美什更加有耐心，他顶开一点子宫口又马上退出，这样几次下来勾得立香又怕又痒；将立香托着屁股抱起来的时候还是很克制地在肉穴里抽动。立香被吊得受不了流着眼泪，但是还是说不出祈求快感的话来。臀缝也被摩擦得又热又湿，子宫口被奥兹曼迪亚斯趁其不备彻底进入了也只能哭得更加厉害来作为回应。  
立香混混沌沌的已经不知道自己还有没有高潮，下身湿乎乎的，连会阴和大腿都被自己的淫水和精液沾湿。持续的快感让她的乳头和阴蒂一直挺立着，到最后已经是感觉要破皮一样的疼痛，但是反而刺激得立香再次缩进了肉穴。被奥兹曼迪亚斯的结强行撑开的子宫再怎么紧缩也无法将肉棒逼出，反而被射得满满的。子宫再次胀满甚至将小腹撑得似乎鼓了起来。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯射精之后将肉棒缓缓抽出，也是等立香的子宫口将精液都含在里面才放心。两个男人抱着立香倒在床上，立香顾不得阴蒂上还夹着夹子，几乎是马上昏睡过去。

（四）

3那个酒店的后续（有完没完）  
我发誓这次要搞到咕哒的奶  
这一个梗写了好几篇我自己都后继无力，所以如果觉得不好吃也不要打我，求求惹。

立香惊恐地发现自己怀孕了。  
人类进化成六个性别之后，生理期渐渐消失，依靠性别分化和信息素来确认生理状态。beta作为生育率低而信息素稀薄，无法长时间标记的性别，很多也是在怀孕一段时间之后才发现的。  
但是立香的情况要更特别一点——她才和两个alpha待在一起5个月，而现在发现自己已经怀孕3个月，还是因为明显开始显怀和胸部鼓胀才发现的。两个每天观察和抚摸她的alpha当然也发现立香怀孕了，对她变得温柔起来，但是还是没让她离开这个房子。  
在这段相处的时间里，立香渐渐发现了两个alpha很多其他不同的样子，在床上的契合度也越来越高——虽然这么说，但是她觉得自己和两个人根本没有感情，也从来没有怀疑过两个人给她吃的药不是长期避孕药而是针对beta的催孕药。有时候太累了的确是会忘记吃药，难保哪次就中枪了。

立香被鼓胀的胸部弄得心烦意乱，这几天乳头一直有一点点奶液渗出，但是更多的是还堵在乳房里，又涨又疼；因为渗乳而变得敏感的乳头经常被吸收了奶液的内衣摩擦，几乎整天都是硬挺的。怀孕之后身体也变得更加敏感。吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯在性事上有所收敛，但是对她渗乳的事情还一无所知，立香也因为领教过两个人的恶劣又下流的玩弄，完全不敢告知他们，只能在洗澡的时候悄悄将内衣洗干净，做爱的时候坚持不肯脱衣服说是怕着凉，睡觉的时候弓着身子不让他们碰到自己被濡湿的衣服。

在晚上洗澡的时候，乳房又变得胀痛起来。因为涨奶，内衣已经不合身了；乳头和乳晕也变大了一圈，乳头更是敏感得不敢碰，洗澡的时候稍微摩擦到都会渗出一点点乳汁。但是不洗干净的话身上就会有奶味，立香只能咬着牙，用手接一点热水淋到乳肉上揉捏，也希望能够稍微疏通一下。

立香洗完澡出来的时候，两个男人已经躺在床上等着，有一搭没一搭地聊天，从工作上的事情聊到立香的身体情况。  
“……上次医生说还是瘦了点，要补充营养。”  
“那就请我的营养师来就好了，区区杂种的营养食谱。”  
“之后也差不多要准备新的衣服了，余很期待立香穿上余派人准备的新衣。”  
吉尔伽美什不屑地嗤了一声，看到立香站在浴室门口不动，大声招呼她过来。

立香抓紧了胸前的衣服，防备着奥兹曼迪亚斯会不会又要把她脱光。吉尔伽美什将立香揽过来就咬上了嘴唇，奥兹曼迪亚斯在身后亲吻立香的耳朵和脖子。氛围还不错，两个人也很温柔，立香的身体渐渐放松下来。  
察觉到立香的身体变得放松，两个alpha一人扯下立香的裤子一人揉捏立香的臀部。阴蒂被揉捏的同时肉穴被手指顶开，两根手指分开试图将肉穴撑开点。身体早就对这样的挑逗形成了条件反射，马上分泌出淫水来，随着手指抽插张合发出水声。  
吉尔伽美什的亲吻一直都很霸道，将立香亲得只能从喉咙里发出呜咽，舌头侵犯着立香的口腔，口水从立香嘴角流下来。耳廓和耳垂也被吮吻，濡湿的声音听得特别清楚。因为怀孕而变得特别敏感的身体，就算两个男人挑逗的激烈程度有所下降，立香还是夹着手指很快迎来了高潮。  
“呼……呼……”她小小地喘着气，肉穴迎来高潮之后还是微弱地抽搐着绞紧吉尔伽美什的手指，臀肉被奥兹曼迪亚斯揉得热热的，整个人似乎要融化了。她稍微往后靠在奥兹曼迪亚斯身上，反而更加将肉穴往吉尔伽美什那边送去。考虑到现在怀孕，吉尔伽美什没有好像以前一样不顾还在抽搐的穴肉继续玩弄，只是用手指继续撑开穴肉，嘴上倒是还是不客气地嘲笑立香。  
“杂种，这么快就高潮了？”

立香现在完全没有心思理会吉尔伽美什，她感到胸前被乳汁浸湿了，而且乳汁还比以前渗出更多，衣服已经有点透，而且她闻过乳汁的味道已经能够认出来，现在隐约就能闻到。只要奥兹曼迪亚斯或者吉尔伽美什一低头，就能发现。  
她吓得整个人又紧绷起来，祈祷着两个alpha不要发现。但是各项感官都要更加发达的alpha怎么可能会闻不到呢。耳边传来奥兹曼迪亚斯的笑声，吉尔伽美什的表情也从不被理会的生气变为了然。一手还插在肉穴里，另一手隔着睡衣捏上因为涨奶而变硬的乳肉，立香的乳头顶着变得稍微透明的睡衣又渗出了一点点的乳汁，但是很明显更多的乳汁还没能出来。  
“就是因为这个原因不愿意脱衣服？”吉尔伽美什稍微用力地揉弄一边的乳肉，乳头顶着睡衣又分泌出一点点奶汁，但是更多的还是滞留在胸部里。奥兹曼迪亚斯也伸手握上另一边，不忘点评一下。  
“余之前一手握住还很轻松，现在果然变大了啊。”  
立香自己洗澡的时候都会小心翼翼避免用力触碰到胸部，现在被揉捏着，痛得立香眼泪都要流下来，带着哭腔让两个人不要再碰了，但是又因为这股疼痛肉穴反而流出更多水来，顺着手指流下，把大腿和床单都弄湿了。她低头只能看到被揉弄的两边乳肉和鼓起的小腹，看不到弄湿的床单似乎让立香没那么羞耻，但是肉穴里抽插的手指带出来的水声也无法被忽略。  
“不要再揉了……好痛！”立香扒拉着两只揉捏乳肉的手，反而被抓住用自己的手来玩弄乳头。又羞又痛的感觉让乳头变得更加硬挺，但是乳汁还是淤积着得不到宣泄，只有一点点能从乳孔渗出，空气中若隐若现的奶味让两个alpha更加焦躁。吉尔伽美什从来都是更没耐心的一个，低头直接用牙齿咬上乳头拉扯吮吸。  
立香呜咽着想用手推开吉尔伽美什的肩膀，但是只是轻轻地搭在吉尔伽美什的脖子上；吮吸稍微缓解了胸部的胀痛，让立香抛弃了羞耻挺着胸想让吉尔伽美什更方便地吮吸。相反，另一边被奥兹曼迪亚斯捏在手里的乳肉就没那么好受了，男人从来没有触碰过涨奶的乳房，掌握不好力度，乳肉被揉捏得发红，乳头也鼓胀起来，从稍微被涨开的乳孔里流出来一点点奶汁。

两个男人都是急性子，隔着乳肉只能闻到奶味而没法尝到味道已经让他们十分不满，但是立香的呜咽又让他们下手有所顾忌。吉尔伽美什不耐烦地啧了一声，皱着眉头更加用力地吮吸乳头，甚至把乳晕和一点点乳肉都吸到嘴里了，一手还在立香的阴蒂上挑逗，另一手从  
乳房根部开始往前捏；奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒已经顶在立香柔软的臀部，因为怀孕而变得丰满的臀肉被顶得深陷。  
原来被吮吸得舒服的一边乳头也因为吉尔伽美什太过急躁而变得疼痛，立香啜泣着又不敢反抗，生怕又被捏着手指玩弄自己的乳头。因为不耐烦，吉尔伽美什对阴蒂的玩弄也变得略微粗暴起来，又拉又扯，顶在立香腿上的肉棒也分泌出前液，蹭得立香的腿肉黏糊糊的。  
背后的奥兹曼迪亚斯也轻轻挺腰蹭着柔软的臀部，耳朵被不轻不重地啃咬。疼痛伴随着快感，反而让立香穴肉紧缩达到了一个小高潮。  
觉察到立香的呜咽里带上了情欲的味道，还有紧绷的身体和穴口喷出的淫水，吉尔伽美什将手指插进收缩的穴肉里抽插，延长立香的小高潮；同时奥兹曼迪亚斯也从穴口摸了一手的淫水，顺着会阴滑到臀部，挤到后穴。

后穴早就被开发过了，被手指进入的时候虽然干涩，被手指上的体液湿润过之后也稍微放松了一点。后穴被奥兹曼迪亚斯磨蹭的时候，吉尔伽美什也挺身进入了前面的肉穴。立香低头只能看到鼓胀的乳房和小腹，吉尔伽美什小心地从下往上斜着抽插，生怕撞到立香。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯从后面扶着立香的肚子，也挺身进去了了后穴。被龟头破开穴肉的时候还有点痛，但是习惯了被进入的后穴很快也开始适应。  
“轻点……轻点啊好痛！”吉尔伽美什趁着立香的注意力被分散又开始拉扯着乳头，立香疼得眼泪都出来了。前后穴肉被肉棒顶得很舒服，乳头当然也会随之挺立，被男人们用手或者嘴更加过分地玩弄。希望胀痛的乳肉能够得到缓解的同时，也希望不要被触碰到，矛盾的想法让立香只能无助地抱紧吉尔伽美什的脖子，抚摸着他的头发。奥兹曼迪亚斯往前靠，让立香能够往后靠在他身上。  
立香肚子不轻，实在是跪得累，往后靠的时候膝盖也软了，反而把奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒吞得更深，后穴的嫩肉被龟头刮擦过，快感激得立香浑身发抖。奥兹曼迪亚斯低头在她脸上啾啾地啄吻着，下身又深又慢地挺动；吉尔伽美什也凑上来弓着身子和立香接吻，舌头一触碰就纠缠到一起。两个男人难得的温柔差点让立香直接高潮，但是乳肉被按揉挤压的疼痛又让她清醒过来。  
立香觉得今天恐怕是没办法把淤积的乳汁挤出来了，哭着让两个男人不要再挤，反而被两个男人一前一后操得直喘气，一句话都说不完整。乳肉被揉得发红发热，乳头也一直挺立着软不下去。要是张开嘴又会被吉尔伽美什咬着舌头和嘴唇吮吻，舌头都要被吸肿了，手也被拖下来抚摸前面或者后面的连接处，摸了一手湿又被抹到自己肚子或者乳头上；腿软得跪不住就是整个人坐在两根肉棒上被操弄。  
吉尔伽美什的龟头触碰到鲜嫩的子宫口的时候，立香呜咽了一下。怀孕之后这里就没有再被进入过，一开始虽然很痛但是也并不是没有快感，习惯之后更加是经常被那种痛和快感交织的感觉刺激得失禁潮吹。现在跪不住坐在肉棒上忍不住想要更加往下坐，好让快感来缓解胸部的疼痛。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯从背后一把架着立香，吉尔伽美什也喘着粗气把肉棒往外撤一点。刚刚立香突然夹紧了肉穴就要往下坐，差点就要顶到子宫。立香夹得太紧，被架着抽出肉棒的时候把里面的穴肉都带得翻出来一点，又随着吉尔伽美什的肉棒再被塞回去。  
被背后的奥兹曼迪亚斯架着，吉尔伽美什也扶着她的腰，乳肉反而因为下身的快感越发胀痛，乳头随着两个男人的动作抖动，在吉尔伽美什胸前蹭来蹭去。  
肩膀被奥兹曼迪亚斯种下一个个吻痕，抬头张着嘴被吉尔伽美什咬着舌头，口齿不清连口水都咽不下去，前后穴无助地夹紧两根肉棒，乳头抵着吉尔伽美什光滑的皮肤磨蹭着。在两个男人射精的时候立香也达到了高潮，奥兹曼迪亚斯一时松懈居然让立香往下滑了一点，子宫口抵住吉尔伽美什的龟头。在快感的冲击下，立香突然觉得胸口一片濡湿，空气中本来若隐若现的乳香味一下变浓了。  
吉尔伽美什本来还因为立香这一坐而恼火，看到立香颤抖着直起身子，乳孔大张着流出乳汁。立香还没从乳肉的胀痛减弱的喜悦中反应过来，就被带着躺到床上，稍微侧着身子双腿大张，两边乳头分别被占据着吮吸；半软的肉棒在穴内磨蹭着又硬了起来。立香就这么被吸着乳汁又来了一发。


End file.
